


Blood elf lust

by Nuxcia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuxcia/pseuds/Nuxcia
Summary: When the boys and you decided to play a role-playing game of your own, things didn't go quite well at the end of it... and a teasing V took the opportunity to experiment the "lust" of the race he played on yourself.





	Blood elf lust

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing World of Warcraft and doing some role-playing game on Discord on the other side so… well, here we go again!

“Vergil, no.”

“Why not?”

“You can’t fight the water!”

You were trying to keep a serious face, biting the inside of your cheeks to not laugh at the interaction between the two brothers as they were arguing over the fact that Vergil wanted to fight against the water.

Literally against it.

The boys and you were playing a role-playing game of your own imagination, based on a video-game you’ve played a long ago when you were young. Character’s sheets were on the table in front of each player. You, as the game master, were at the head of the table to see every one of them. The game started at least five hours ago by now.

Dante was playing an Orc warrior, along with his twin brother. Nero had chose to play an Undead rogue and V a Blood Elf mage. Everything was fine, the group was fighting against some enemies of their faction. With great success. Until now. They’d chose to get some rest on the shore of a lake and, probably encouraged by the success of the dice, the blue demon wanted to fight… against the water. Which to Dante’s point of view was the worst idea. Ever.

You pursed your lips, just to avoid a chuckle. Vergil turned to you with a serious face.

“Y/N, is it possible or not?”

“Everything is possible,” you replied with a smile.

Your eyes met V’s. The silent conversation between you two was enough to make your smile larger: he knew what you were capable of. You and your twisted mind. Your attention get back to Vergil.

“Get the dices if you’re sure of yourself.”

Despite Dante’s warning, he reached out to grab and roll them… before his brother almost choked himself with his saliva.

_Fumble_.

Critical failure.

“Well…“ you said with a voice as soft as velvet as you gloated. “By stabbing the water like you did, you unintentionally summon a Water Elemental. But not just any one: he’s one of the Ancient God’s servant.”

You managed to describe the huge creature to them. The boys were hanging on to your every words, imagining without difficulty what only one of them had dragged them into. Despite the situation, their eyes were sparkling.

A heavy silence followed your words. Four pairs of clear eyes were staring at you.

“We’re doomed. Thanks, dad!”

Nero sighed in frustration, looking at the ceiling. V had turned his back but you could see his shoulders shaking under his silent laugh. Dante seemed to hesitate between anger and sarcasm.

“Told yah it was a bad idea.”

“How I was supposed to know there will be an Elemental in that lake?”

“It’s Y/N! With the time you spent with us at the Devil May Cry, you should know how her mind worked!”

“Guys, please… we can stop here, if you want,” you tried, hoping it’ll calm them a little.

The four of them looked at each other. Nero nodded and stood up to stretch.

“Fine for me! I’m done for tonight.”

It was the silence signal.

Both Dante and Vergil helped to clean the table as V and yourself were getting the characters’ sheets to keep them safe in the poet’s bedroom. Under his watch, you knew nothing bad could happened like a sudden drop of coffee or pizza sauce.

As the twins and Nero were heading upstairs to a good night’s sleep with fantasy dreams, you felt a hand on your waist pulling you away from the stairs. The tattooed man’s sweet voice reached your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

“The night is young, love.”

You blushed as V dragged you to the couch nearby. You naturally set on his lap, your legs on either side of his pelvis and facing him. His fingers went under your shirt, touching your skin to trace some random patterns on it. His nose went in your neck and you could felt his smile on your skin.

“What’s funny?”

“You. The game you dragged us all into was wonderful. Bluffing. I didn’t know you had such a flourishing imagination. The way you describe us the landscapes, the people we met and fought… it was amazing. Like we were really there. You’re incredible, dear.”

Your hand was playing with his hair, your fingers tangling a few strands between them. You smiled back at him when his eyes met yours.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. From you, it’s the best compliment I could get.”

“I can give you more than that. After all, I played a Blood Elf mage and this race is known for something quite particular if I recall.”

You smiled, played innocent as your lips teased him.

“And what is it?”

“Lust.”

He prevented you from saying a single word by pressing his lips against yours. The touch was soft like a feather. You closed your eyes and felt his tongue asking for permission at the barrier of your lips. Permission granted as you opened your mouth to make the kiss more intimate and deeper. A moan escaped from your breath, died against V’s lips and tongue. Your body arched against his, demanding more caresses.

The tattooed fingers became more inquisitive, opening your shirt to reveal the lace of the bra underneath. A sigh of pleasure died on the edge of your mouth as you felt V kissing the warm skin of your chest, slowly going lower and lower.

Really, this man had blood from the race he played for sure in his veins.

You gasped and held a shiver. One of your hands quickly reached out to your mouth to contain an audible moan. The poet’s hands went down against your body without you even noticed it. One of his fingers had find your clit, making enough pressure and rubbing in little circles to instantly make you wanted more from him.

“V…” you whispered, blushing as you heard your own voice full of the pleasure he gave you.

“Hush, love… don’t make noise, we’re not alone in here.”

If your eyes could kill, the man would be dead by now. And by the smile he gave you, he knew what you were thinking just now.

He knew every part of your body, how to make you moan, how to make you begging him for more and more, how to push you off the edge of pleasure… and he was not helping to keep you silent. Not making a noise at this place and with V playing with you like he was already doing was nearly impossible.

But still, you wanted him.

The fear of being caught by one of the twins or – worse – Nero and doing it in Dante’s office was mixing with the current pleasure and excitation V was giving you. And by the position you were into on his laps, you could feel it was the same for him.

You helped him opening his pants, your fingers twitching from anticipation. Under your touch, his cock was hard and some pre-cum was at the tip. A good thing in your point of view, it would help a little with the lubrification… even more as V was pulling your panties aside and sliding a finger inside you, quickly followed by another.

Your free hand grabbed his shoulder, your fingernails went down into the fabric of his coat. You bit your lower lips, trying to be silent like he told you to but the slow movement inside you as he was caressing your walls wasn’t helping at all.

“Please… V…”

The tone of you voice seemed to work on him.

The poet helped you to guide him inside you to replace his fingers. A low groan escaped from his chest as you felt him all inside you. Without a warning, you bent down your head for a greedy kiss and started to move your hips at the same time. You were in full control and you knew he loved it, only assisting you with his hands on your hips to not stop the pace.

When he wasn’t giving you the kiss you wanted to remain silent, his lips was on your chest and neck. By tomorrow, you knew you would have some bite marks on your pale skin but you didn’t care. Right now, only the pleasure and the man beneath you were important.

“You’re so beautiful, dear.”

You smiled at him without saying a word or stopping the dirty dancing you were doing. There was no need to reply.

The deep and warm breath of your sighs brushed against V’s lips. You could hear him growling like a wild animal, his arms around your waist to keep you close against his heated body. Sweat was making his hair sticked to his face but it didn’t stop him. The pace went quicker and deeper. You kept a hand against your mouth to prevent your voice from getting to audible.

The poet’s hands were on your tights. Fingernails scratched the bare skin, leaving red marks. You bit your hand, muffling a loud moan: on of V’s finger was back at your clit, teasing you and rubbing it to make you fall from the edge of pleasure.

And you did.

Your body arched violently against his. The walls of your intimacy squeezing him hard inside you, making him cum a few seconds after you did. The tattooed man kept you against him, warming your skin as the temperature of your body slowly went down after your climax. His lips pressed a tender kiss on your temple, helping you coming back to earth.

Both of you tried to clean up the mess you’ve made so no one could tell what happened on the couch. V slided his fingers on your hand to guide you upstairs to his room. His other hand was on his lips with a smile, silently telling you to not make a sound. He dragged you to his room, pressed you against the closed door once you were inside for a deep kiss.

Clearly, the poet wasn’t done with you. As he told you: the night was young.


End file.
